


Mothra, O Mothra, We Sing This Song Of Love To You...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothra, O Mothra, We Sing This Song Of Love To You...

Barbara was asleep in her small cottage when she became aware in sleep of the sound of what sound like giant beating wings. Then a strange chirping sound filled the air waking her fully from her sleep. Barbara had crossed to the window, watching in curious confusion as the giant moth landed at her door. 

"What in heaven..."

She had made her way down to the door, pausing there to watch the giant Moth. 

"Now... who might you be?"  
The Giant moth looked at her and chirped again, it came forward and its antennas nuzzled at Barbara as if investigating her. Barbara sensed the creature meant her no harm...she also sensed it was more intelligent than a normal moth. Barbara had smiled affectionately, stroking the creature's head gently, enjoying the softness of the fur there. 

"Friendly, aren't you..."  
The moth chirped again and nuzzled her some more then moved back and began to emit a strange rainbow like light. Before Barbara' eyes it began to shrink and change shape. The light intensified and then faded leaving behind a young Asian looking woman dressed in simple clack clothes that had fluffy lining around the neck and bottom of the top and around the waist and bottom of the trousers. She also had 'bracelets' of fluffy fur round her wrists and a fluffy fur like 'headband' visible under her long black hair...most distinctive of all however were the two big moth wings that grew from her back.   
"A shapeshifter...."  
"Of sorts. My name is Mothra."

She said in a soft and sweet voice, yet it was a voice that commanded respect and told of hidden power and intelligence.   
"Mothra..."

Barbara paused, clearly recognising the name. 

"Well, that explains exactly why Nemini took off..."  
Mothra smiled and beckoned Barbara to come to her. Barbara soon came closer. Mothra smiled and stroked Barbara's face with her hands, that moved in a way similar to how an insect’s antennas move.

"Do you know why I am here Barbara?"  
"I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough..."  
Mothra smiled enigmatically and took Barbara's hand and led her out into the middle of her front lawn before stopping.

"Bare yourself to me little one."  
Barbara hesitated, then did as was asked of her, somewhat flinchingly. Mothra admired Barbara's naked body in the moonlight. Barbara struggled to remain still.  
"What’s wrong little one?"  
"I just... I've never really felt... right. Not since..."

A pause, a hitch in breath, then the final word. 

"Nero."  
"I know...that’s why I'm here. To cleanse you."  
"Really?"  
Mothra smiled and kissed Barbara.

"Yes…"

She stroked Barbara's naked body.

"Lay down in the grass hun and I will purify you."  
Barbara blushed but did as she was told. Mothra smiled down at her and used her feet to gently part Barbara's legs. She then lay down on top of her and began kissing and fondling her upper body. Barbara mewed softly, weakly. Mothra's insect like tongue flicked out and teased Barbara's nipples. Barbara moaned softly. Mothra licked her way lower down Barbara's body. Barbara moaned again. 

"Are you starting to feel more… pure again?"  
"... Yes."  
Mothra smiled and began trailing her tongue over Barbara's inner thighs. Barbara moaned again weakly. Mothra smiled and began to lick closer towards Barbara's clit. Barbara moaned again, clearly close. Mothra began to lick at Barbara's clit. Barbara soon cried out and came apart. Mothra licked her clean and then nuzzled her way up her body.

"How do you feel now my child?"  
"Clean."


End file.
